The mobility, flexibility, and crosslink density of the surface zone of polymers are important parameters relevant to adhesion science, photoresists, and biomedical polymer performance. SIMS is being employed to extract mobility information from self-assembled monolayers (SAMs) based upon alkane thiols adsorbed to gold. As mixed length SAMs may exhibit varying degrees of surface mobility, SAMs fabricated on gold with C12 n-alkane thiol and C18 n-alkane thiol prepared at mole percents of 100C12, 80C12, 60C12, 40C12, 20C12, and 0C12 are being studied. In addition to the mobility information, data needed to develop a useful model for static SIMS emission of polymer fragments might be obtained through this research program.